The New Monster part 2
by Wheredinosaursroam13
Summary: (The sequel continuation to The New Monster) Has Owen finally lost his battle of wills to the monster inside how are they going to save him now that he's lost it. what will be the fate of the dinosaurs now find out in this action twist thrilling sequel Review favorite recommend to a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Monster Part 2**

**AN: Welcome back to the New Monster I apologize I cut us off in book 1 but hey I got my spark back anyhow I hope you'd like to know more hybrids and the end of the movie part will be coming soon so be prepared for the freedom of dinosaurs in the next few chapters of this book. **

**And if anyone is questioning how Owens gonna turn back to human the answer is this he wont not until I can think of something to do so but I do have an idea for Claire.**

**funnily enough I'll be also working on a How to train your dragon the hidden world book alongside this and holding a poll for names for the new additions to the dragon world also based off of the movie and books of dragons so chapters will be slow ty for being loyal readers I'm back baby.**

* * *

**(With a flick of the monsters tail they turned there head to see the human whom brought them here in the first place laying on its side it pretended to be asleep.**

**Ken dumbly fell for its tricks smiling he spoke of bringing its head back as a trophy for payment instead opening the lock he stepped into the cage.**

**Looking out into its readers it gave a grin of evil intent its one single red Yellow eye narrowing as its tail lifted up before it pounced on ken.**

**kens screams stopped everything including Rexy as the creature chomped down onto his arm ripping it off with a shriek and proceeded to eat the man blood and guts everywhere.)**

Claire turned around in time to see the Monster that Owen had become snort and lick of the blood from his snout before turning back and his eyes single in on Claire, Letting out a call familiar akin to a raptor she turned to the rampaging t-rex still fighting against the men with stun guns and cattle prods.

Dakota growled lowly seeing the humans and the chaos all he could think of was food, so looking to the open door to his cage he prodded it open with a nudge before climbing out ignoring all else but the human in white his vision nothing but red in color sensing body heats around he let out a crow of amusement smiling his toothy grin.

Claire backed away shaking her heart beating a mile a minute her eye flickered to the closest weapon for protection a metal rod that popped off from a support beam.

Blue and rexy worked as a team in the background Blue would rip the weapons out of the humans in black swat armors hands and rexy would chomp there heads off, however out of the corner of the raptors eye she saw Henry with a case run out of the room and Mills running the other way.

Snarling she chased after Wu she'd let rexy deal with Mills.

"O-OWEN"

Claire spoke with a tear rolling down her cheek this thing this wasn't her Owen the man she knew who cared so much for her who sweetly talked about how beautiful she was who gave funny jokes who tamed raptors and showed her the other side of what dinosaurs were to her other than numbers on a piece of paper.

Growling and hunching low flexing its claws Dakota sniffed the fear from its prey before he could pounce, he was knocked aside harshly by a head butt slamming him into the cage bars.

Its shriek howled through the room as sharp horns on the crown of the Stygimoloch head pierced his thick hide.

Stygi bayed his victorious attack looking back at Claire and screeching to get out of there, Claire wasted no time as the indoraptor jumped back up shrieking at Stygi they circled each other in a battle to the death.-

Zia and Franklin saw Henry running towards the lab on there way to the main control room Blue suddenly ran past them chasing the man.

"Come on we gotta stop him from getting the DNA theres no telling what he could create with that DNA."

Franklin looked around before sighing, Zia halting turning towards Franklin with confusion.

"you go after him with blue I'll head to the control room!"

Zia shook her head before grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Be safe"

With that she turned running after Henry and Blue with DNA, for a moment Franklin touched his lips before heading off to his own task.-

Masie hid amongst the dinosaur museum looking around fearfully, as she waited for Claire to come back or Zia and Franklin what she didnt expect was to find a flying creature with massive jaws fly in roaring a horrid screech it rumbled through the room and down her spine.

She bit back a scream as the Pteryonx turned its green gaze on her before flying claws out first almost like hands its tail whipping back and forth, as she ran ducking letting out a cry as the first claw grazes her back.

She crawled forward as the creature landed running forward on wing like limbs holding it up its tail whipped slamming into one of the many dinosaur skeletons it crumpled to pieces.

The bones rained down upon Maisey she scrabbled onto her feet just as the Jaws snapped ripping her pant leg.

She ran forward as the pteryonx lumbered after her flying in the halls as she ran for the dumbwaiter jumping in she struggled to close the dumbwaiter the pteryonx letting out a cry as it opened its jaws wide feet like claws out.

Closing it at the last second the pteryonx dazed from hitting its head so hard it let out a roar and turned around to find something else to catch and eat.-

Zia skidded to a halt finding a blood bath as Blue shrieked cornering henry whom held up random broken piece of glass scrabbling to get away from the raptor Zia looked around for the case while Blue kept the scientist busy.

Blue hated this man with every fiber of her being this man is the reason all this happened, the indominous rex the indoraptor and hurting Owen her Alpha.

Henry looked behind himself this was a stupid gamble if he was going down he might as well take everyone down with him.

Henry goaded the raptor on which Blue baited easily to pouncing and slamming into a fuel tank puncturing it releasing gas Henry slid forward slamming into Zia Blue roared shaking her head chirping, in confusion until she smelled the gas the electric box sparking.

Blue scooped Zia up by her shirt running forward just as the fuel sparked and a explosion rocketed behind them singing Blues tail as she tripped forward and down and continued to run.

Down below a tank burst full of toxic hazards, slowly filling the facility and into the dinosaurs trapped cells.-

Stygi circled Owen trying to keep the creature busy as Rexy was finishing the last of the men off, using its long claws Dakota roared and snapped at stygi missing inches from the dinosaurs throat snorting he used his powerful smarts letting out a clicking sound of a raptor he vocalized calling trying to distract the t-rex as she was just approaching.

Dakota snickered at the rex as she snarled at the insults he threw at her in there language.

"your looking old Rexy maybe you should lie down"

The rex snarled ignoring the fact that the raptor was flanking the other dinosaurs jaws wide to bite.

"you know what else Rexy your stupid to"

With a shriek he pierced the Stygimoloch's side Rexy ran to intercept only to get a face full of claws ripping at her eye she roared in pain blood spilling from the new eye wound on the same side as the indominous scratch.

Taking his chance he threw the Stygimoloch aside and jumped to inflict more damage only for a metal pipe to slam into his head and blur his vision, a fuzzy image of red and white and blue eyes looking down at him in fear.

slowly coming to the surface Owen saw the figure walking towards him before unconsciousness slipped again.


	2. Chapter 2 What is freedom worth?

**Chapter 2**

**What is freedom worth?**

Gas begun to fill the dinosaurs cages down below, they're groans of fear and roars of fury soon turned into roars and groans of agony.

Franklin frantically tried to reroute the gas and turn on the ventilation fans but it was far too damaged from a power surge.

Zia came running in on Blue opening the door and closing it shut behind her, looking horrified at the monitors of the poor dinosaurs dying from toxic air.

"FRANKLIN DO SOMETHING!"

"I-I CAN'T!"

He stuttered feeling like he was about to cry, there was nothing they could do.-

Masie was terrified Claire said she'd be back soon but where was she?

Masie had hidden up in her room to escape the Pteryonx but she didnt know how long until the creature found its way up here.-

Claire turned to Rexy wincing at the damage caused being careful of the dinosaurs blindspot she patted her snout, before looking back at the injured stygi.

Why would Owen suddenly do this, turn on her on a defenseless dinosaur that was not her Owen in there, something was horribly wrong.

Rexy nosed Claire sniffing and growling lowly at the limp form of the indoraptor, blinking back tears Claire turned to Rexy and gave her a set of instructions.

"Rexy stay here with stygi and if you see Mills tell him I said hello for me"

Letting out a deep throated rumble Rexy nodded, Claire ripped off a piece of her shirt began wrapping the stygis side quickly wincing at the deep gashes inflicted into the herbivores flesh. **(Now I dont know if its a herbivore or an omnivore)**

Rexy turned her tail whipping back and forth as she nosed the indoraptor making sure it was utterly unconscious.

"Now I'll be back with Blue and the others stay here we're gonna figure out a way to get you all home"

But rexy didn't want to go home she wanted freedom and her low growl said it all, she refused to let humans control her environment for the last time.

Claire ran off in search of Blue zia and Franklin as well as finding Masie she halted in her steps.

"Oh gods Masie"

She had yet to see the girl pop up again since she told her to stay where she was in the other part of the house, she turned heel and ran the other direction.

Blue was pacing around the room wanting to find her alpha leave the humans to there technology she could smell him just down the hall that and the human female alphas mate.

Zia noticed the pacing raptor it made her nervous Blue was a raptor she could attack them at any moment turning she motioned to Blue to run and find Claire or Owen.

Blue didnt even hesitate bursting out the doors ignoring the scent of foul gas and searching through the building for her alpha

_'stupid stupid alpha'_

Blue raced only to see a flying something or other heading her way its giant mouth open wide hand like claws open to grab she shrieked in outrage before speeding up and leaping onto the flying green striped Pteryonx the hybrid was disorientated it whipped its head back and forth trying to get a bite in on the raptor clawing at its side roaring in agony when the clever claws gouged into its flesh.

The flying Hybrid bucked and screamed its pain as it slammed into the wall trying to knock its assailant away.

Blue refused to let this thing live it scented of two different creatures man made inhumanly impossible.

Blue growled lowly clinging with all her might noticing Claire running down past them she skidded on her heel in shock blue stared into Claire's eyes and vise verse.

a moment of understanding passed between dinosaur and human, Claire huffed and ran off leaving Blue behind with finality.

using her claws and digging in further she climbed higher towards the trunk like neck on the flying beast.

It swung its head side to side shrieking and clawing at the raptor ending up gouging into Blue's side the raptor cried out in pain before going for the final attack digging in her duclaw bit down refusing to let go no matter how many times the creature battered her.-

Claire ran towards the upper floors trying to find Masie, turning she noticed that one of the many doors were wide open, Pink light filtered through all she could really think was 'Bingo.'

Shaking a little from the adrenaline pumping in her blood Claire approached the bedroom to find that of a pink wonderland, full of toys, a beautiful canopy bed, hiding under the covers a small lump.

"Masie"

The covers were thrown off immediately Masie launched herself into Claire's arms crying and sobbing Claire not used to such affections gently comforted and patted Masie head.

"shh...shh...its going to be okay we're gonna get out of here all of us"

The hint of gas had them both coughing at once confused she picked Masie up and carried her down the hall hoping Blue took care of the dinosaur.-

Zia and Franklin were freaking out they didnt know what to do but other than release the dinosaurs from there cages, agonized groans from the behemoths carnivore and herbivore alike pushing shoving to get away from the already gas filled room.

Zia felt like crying all the same, Franklin held her hand shaking his head and responding.

"Theres nothing we can do for them"

Franklin refused to accept this watching a young baby triceratops leave its mother and ram its head into the door to freedom, the glass window closest to them suddenly shattered upon impact from Blues body hitting it so hard.

Franklin noticed Blue was losing against the alligator billed flying monster, taking a chance he found a bag with tranquilizer guns and stun batons.

Blue stood back up cut up from the glass and multiple bites, she bowed low tail flicking angrily, her duclaws tapped the floor, Blue charged the Pteryonx full speed her jaws wide; suddenly something massive and with serrated edged teeth slammed into the Pteryonx a loud crunch is heard from the bite force and raw power of the black beast.

Tilting her head in shock the scent of her alpha filled her nasal cavity, a tad bit muskier than Blue remembered but definitely her alpha.

"Owen?"-

Rexy sniffed the air it was completely toxic and the sooner the doors opened the better but she was told by Owens mate to stay here, does she really listen to a puny human not really often but on occasion if its for a good reason then yes.

Looking down at the catatonic human turned indoraptor she wanted nothing more than to get revenge for clawing out her eye which now was blurry on her right side.

_'Deep breaths Rex Deep breaths remember what Dr. sally grant said calm before the storm is always better for your health'_

Rexy growled lowly, memory of her trainer that was forced to be fired and switched out to an unfamiliar male named Sammy saddler he however understood and respected her power but was also afraid of it as well, unlike Sally she talked to her didnt see her as a massive brute, hell sally raised her since birth in that lab that cold lab and didn't shy away from the glass when Rexy herself appeared she couldn't say she loved a human but that human understood rexy.

Rexy rumbled lowly as the memorys melted away like the rest of her anger at Owen or whatever part of Owen attacked and blinded her, however a foul scent filled the air that other human that sour smell like rotting meat was still around.

Mr. Mills she remembered Claire calling him might as well get rid of the man who recreated a monster, with indominous rex fang.

Before Rexy could ponder further, Owen began to awaken she prepared herself to pin the raptor in case he wasn't as he seemed, speaking in the language she knew Owen could now understand she questioned who he was right now.

"Human are you alright are you uh... you?"

Owen moaned anxiously concerned as to why his head felt like a bongo drum and why the air smelled so gassy and foul tilting his head he looked up to the speaker only to let out a scream like no other more of a continuous shrieking cry.

"OW HUMAN YOU HURT MY EARS STOP SCREAMING!"

Rexy stumbled as the cry was so loud and disorientating, Owen struggled to get as far from Rexy as possible unsure sputtering and confused as why he could understand her than it all fell into place.

"O-Oh im sorry w-wh-wheres Claire?!"

Rexy snorted infuriated were all males this dense and stupid, holding her breath like her trainer before told her, Rexy began to explain where and what Claire told her to do.

Nosing from his right side was stygi limping and flinching as its flank hurt but otherwise scented this wasn't the same indoraptor as before and also began talking.

**(this is my own spin on comedy enjoy)**

"Yo dawg whats up with chu man you tried ta eat me!"

All Owen and Rexy could do was look at one another in confusion at what the dinosaur was saying, to them at such a fast rate at that, was that supposed to be human street slang?

"Whoa ho slow down styg what are you saying I did?"

Owen had said after a while of the dinosaur rambling about his kids or his home being destroyed and then a girlfriend.

The stygi snorted furiously before pointing his head in a headbutt position, before enunciating his words.

"YOU TRIED TO EAT ME!"

Owen fell backwards in shock that wasn't him he wouldn't eat anyone let alone another dinosaur, Dakota why wasn't Dakota talking to him like usual something went wrong.

Rexy turned and sniffed trying to find the human Mills, she snarled the man was trying to find a route out he didnt get out in time and now realized he was trapped in a room with one Tyrannosaurus Rex, an experimental raptor, and headbutting Stygimoloch.

Mills eeped as the rex seemed to swing her head in his direction his hands slipping on the last piece of the indominous.

"Excuse me gentlemen but it appears theres a bonus snack in here and I wish to indulge myself to"

Rexy rampaged forward as Mills scooted backwards begging crying to get out his wish was granted strangely as the door opened slowly slipping beneath barely being missed by Rexys dagger like fang.

Wasting no time Owen went in search of Claire, Owen suddenly smelled blood and it was familiar but also unfamiliar, since he usually didnt tell from smells.

At the end of the hall and standing between him and a battered Blue was a green enraged flying thing with alligator mouth and feet like hands and a long tail draped on the floor for balance.

Blue looked about on her last legs, for some strange reason this enraged Owen, a chemical shifted in Owens raptor brain and all he could think was protect pack, protect pack now.

So just as Blue was about to launch Owen ran forward at an amazing speed claws out jaws wide letting out a cry of anger wrapped his teeth and claws around the flying hybrid and snapped its neck instantly.

The adrenaline slowly wore off, as he tasted blood sliding down his throat and staining his teeth.

Turning the sweet smell of another feminine raptor had him feel needy but also happy to see Blue alive that is before she tilted her head and spoke to him.

"Owen?"

Tapping his duclaw in a way that meant yes in raptor code he asked her where Claire went and the rest were.

"Owen the non pack animals are dying the gas tank its leaking a-and soon"

She chirped and nudged against her alpha marking him scenting him scenting herself with her alphas scent how she missed her stupid alpha she didnt care human or raptor he'd always be her alpha.

Owen unaccustomed to the body language but studied raptor body language didnt know what to do that is until Claire appeared at the end of the hallway with a girl in her arms.

She set the girl down and her eyes were wild and wide she picked up the nearest thing a potted plant in warning.

"W-WAIT CLAIRE ITS ME OWEN!"

All Claire got back was an hissing bark, she wasn't taking chances, that is until Masie walked forward unafraid holding her hand out almost like Owen did whispering gently.

"Its okay... my names Masie its okay"

How could a little girl be so unafraid, Claire eyed Blue and Owen unsure what to do she did not move a single muscle for fear she'd set one of them off.

Blue let out a soft hiss tilting her head this way and that nudging Owen as she pushed him back lowering her head and growling at the little girl but her eyes never strayed from the girls hand.

"H-HEY EYES ON ME!"

Owen was astonished that saying the stance it was so similar to his!?

Owen approached first before Blue could even stop him, ignoring her worried soft chirps and hisses, the girl never let her eyes wander her palm out always keeping blues attention on her so she couldn't go in from the side and same to owen.

Suddenly Masie felt at ease as if she knew who he was, and placed her hand on Owens snout, Blue let out a soft clicking croon as she carefully approached and bowed her head in the most non threatening posture possible.

Owen looked to Claire tilting his head waiting for her to say something however the crys of dinosaurs dying broke through the strange moment and they all rushed to the control room.

"Omg"

Its all Claire could breathe as she watched the dinosaurs struggling to breath and rushed to the emergency door lock release button, her hand was grasped suddenly by a clawed paw.

**(Someone help me describe Owens forelimbs XD hands)**

Claire turned tears in her eyes at Owen a moment passing between them she realized what Owen would be saying if he could to her right now.

_"You open those doors theres no going back"_

Zia and Franklin couldn't bare to listen to the dying sounds below them, along with Blue whom waited for the humans to make the decision to let them live or die out like they were supposed to a 365 million years ago.

Suddenly lights flared and an alarm blared as a small hand pressed the button down Masie looking at everyone with emotional pain before speaking.

"They're Alive like me."

The Dinosaurs ran fled flew crying in tandem to freedom to the outside world, the guards at the gate had no clue what the noise was up until a baby triceratops ran by its mother following all of the dinosaur kingdom was free.

The men scrambled backwards trying to outrun the stampede but a flying Pteranodon picked up one of the men and began flying up before dropping the man down onto a vehicle instant death.

Mills scrambled forward fear in his eyes as he was nearly trampled at long last freedom was hers Rexy roared savagely showing all her teeth her single working eye zeroed in on mills snorting she moved forward letting out a growl as the man tried to protect himself by hiding under the vehicle forgetting the important DNA as well.

Rexy sniffed and seeing a Carnatosaurus after her pray she let Mills think he was safe before flipping the vehicle over and chomping down on the man parts of his legs flew off and the Carnatosaurus snapped it up.

Rexy snarled and snapped at the young Carnatosaurus roaring this was her kill at him he cowered and ran into the brush along with the rest of the dinosaurs to who knows where.

With finality Rexy took a stance and roared with all it was worth the freedom the pure power she was finally free.

Before Rexy too ran off making sure to smash the final piece of indominous dna and into the world.

Walking outside Owen and Blue, Claire and masie, Zia and Franklin watched as the last of the known dinosaurs herbivore carnivore and omnivore relished in there freedom Blue turned to Owen clicking at her alpha her legs shaking with excitement to run to hunt to explore.

"Blue"

Owen looked down knowing what she was trying to say to him, he felt tears escape and slip down his snout.

"Blue s-stay with us please"

Blue looked towards a cage and back at Owen she felt immense giddiness for freedom and great sadness, she knew this was the end she refused to be contained any longer.

_'But what if what if Alpha can come with her!?'_

_'Alpha must come he's like me now Alpha is part of pack'_

Blue suddenly hopped in place circling Owen and nosing him towards the forest running over and waiting for her alpha to follow but Owen did not move a muscle.

Blue panted before sadly crooning as she looked at her unmoving alpha, many emotions crossed her alphas face happiness sadness frustration, and finally peace.

"I can't go with you Blue you know that."

Blue saw Claire looking at her and nodding in response to Owens statement, she turned to the forest before shrieking at Owen angrily smacking him with her own tail before turning tail and ran into the brush without even a goodbye.

Owen broke down, after that Claire cuddling his side Masie at his right petting his nose knowing how badly he wanted to go with Blue wanting for her to stay but he wasn't a dinosaur he was a human inside.

* * *

**Ian Malcolm:**_How many times do you have to see the evidence? How many times must the point be made? We're causing our own extinction. Too many red lines have been crossed, and our home has, in fundamental ways, been polluted by avarice and political megalomania. Genetic power has now been unleashed and of course, that's going to be catastrophic. This change was inevitable from the moment we brought the first dinosaur back from extinction. We convince ourselves that sudden change is something that happens outside the normal order of things, like a car crash, or that it's beyond our control, like a fatal illness. We don't conceive of sudden, radical, irrational change as woven into the very fabric of existence. Yet, I can assure you, it most assuredly is. And it's happening now. Humans and dinosaurs are now going to be forced to coexist. These creatures were here before us. And if we're not careful, they're going to be here after. We're going to have to adjust to new threats that we can't imagine. We've entered a new era. Welcome to Jurassic World._

* * *

**I gotta say this chapter had a lot of heart but I also kinda rushed it as well this isnt the end of the adventure but lets just say more information on Sally Grant and Sammy Saddler and yes there related to Dr. Grant and Timmy Saddler from jurassic park thought I'd throw in some characters daughter and son anyways what a long way we've come from the first book to this so the dinosaurs are free and what does claire have to say to Owen about his own freedom find out in the next chapter review like tell me where my grammars bad and I will try to the best of my ability to fix it next chapter will be slow dragons poll on my profile please choose your names :D**


End file.
